


A Different Kind of Hero

by adamsgirl42 (eddiessofa)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiessofa/pseuds/adamsgirl42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky cuts in on Clint's dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its still late! For day 1 of WH week. Love at first sight.

Stark’s parties were legend, even if Clint would have preferred to stay at his loft. The music was something he could dance to and the bar as open. The guy he was dancing with was from accounting or R and D or maybe security. Didn’t much matter because he was pretty and if the way he was moving was any indication then he was plenty willing. Given Clint’s current train wreck of a love life, those seemed like good, solid obtainable goals.

  
“Can I cut in?”

  
Barnes slid effortlessly between Clint and hot accountant.

  
“The hell?” Clint all but yelled over the music.

  
“He’s a terrible lay. Thought I’d save you.”

  
“Yeah, you’re a regular superhero. We’ll call you Sgt. Cockblock,” Clint groused.

  
He couldn’t complain too hard, Barnes could move even better than hot accountant.

  
“Didn’t know he was your type,” Clint said because he didn’t know any guy was Barnes’ type.

  
“He’s not,” Barnes said raking his eyes over Clint. “But I saw the way he was dancing with you.

He couldn’t read you at all, couldn’t read your body. So, terrible lay.”

  
The whole time he was speaking, Barnes was moving closer. Clint wasn’t sure if they could still classify this activity as dancing and not dry humping. Barnes had a his metal hand at his hip, the cool metal felt good on his overheated skin. If they kept this up much longer, Clint was going to have a mess to deal with.

  
When the current song ended Barnes spoke into his ear, “You want to take this somewhere else?”

  
“Fuck yes.”

  
As soon as they were through the ballroom door, Barnes had him pinned to the wall. For a guy who’d been on and off ice for seventy years he sure as hell knew how to kiss. Far from being a passive partner, Clit pushed back against the hand holding his wrists but the metal didn’t budge. And fuck that was hotter than he realized it would be.

“Be a good boy and stay. I’ll give you a reward,” Barnes whispered in his ear.

  
Clint shivered as that smart mouth moved from his ear to bite and suck his neck.

  
“We should, umm,” Clint tried and Barnes nipped his collar bone. “Shit. Barnes, we should get to a room, mine or yours.”

  
“James.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Call me James.”

  
Clint could do that. Instead of releasing him, James slipped a hand under his shirt to tweak a nipple.

  
“Fuck. We need. We need to go somewhere else. C’mon. I don’t want Cap walking in on my mouth wrapped around your dick.”

  
“Never bring him up in the same sentence as my dick again. Let’s go,” James replied and grabbed Clint’s hand as they pulled away from the wall.

  
They made it as far as the elevator before they were on each other again. By the time they made it to James’ floor, Clint had James’ shirt open and was on his knees licking at the indents of his hips.

  
“You look too good to move.”

Clint smirked up at him, “JARVIS, lock down the elevator.”

  
Clint continued mouthing at the edge of James’ pants before finally easing them down his hips. Clint had seen his fair amount of dick in his life but this one was by far the best. That could be the lust speaking but he thought it might be love at first sight.

  
Apparently, he was taking too long because James looked down and said, “Its not gonna suck itself.”


End file.
